Fusion X
by ExDemon
Summary: Happens directly after Metrroid fusion with refreences to metroid prime 2 Read and review and please let me know if i missed any mistakes. T for language


This belongs to me everything except what the creators own.

"Computer bring up mission log X Complete" Samus groaned. The stress of the mission bearing on her.  
How could it use my power so well. The thought of it frightens me. Sigh My pay will probably be docked for the destruction of the station. They will never know what the true danger was. (Authors note italic means thought )  
"Program running commence when ready" The computer drowned knocking Samus from her trance.  
"Mission statement S-r7. The mission was a complete success. The threat of the X virus is gone. What concerned me was the research they where doing. They where breading an entire colony of metroids." Samus stops to think for a moment. "And by my contract Article b class 7 I will not be held responsible for any loss of property of anything within my mission." Samus awns loudly. " Computer Save program and exit"  
The computer beeps to confirm.  
Samus walks to her room.  
Man the ship is bigger than it looks on the outside.  
When she gets to her room she starts to take off her power suit and then remembers that she doesn't have to do that anymore. She closes her eyes and the suit flows into two holes in the back of her neck. Samus decides that she is to tire for a shower so she flops in her bed and falls asleep.

"Where am I?" Samus asks confused. "Come child of the dead clan" calls a disembodied booming male voice. "Who said that where am I?" she cried desperately. She notices she is in the middle of jungle trees everywhere and she Cant tell were the voice is coming from. She starts running. The jungle seemed to be endless until she comes to a clearing where she stops shocked at what she sees. "What! I thought you all died out. You disappeared from the galaxy years ago." Samus said as her voice quivered "This is almost true there is one settlement not yet poisoned by phazon but we do not know how much longer. The dark hunters draws near"  
"Hunters. I thought there was only one dark hunter. The phazon hunter." she questions again confused.  
"Yes there is but on black poison but now a hatchling of a dead planet is coming with the fury of a thousand storms"  
The lead Chozo started screeching.  
"What's wrong!" Samus shouted.  
She tried to run towards the Chozo but her fusion suit had come on and was not letting her move. The dark Samus appeared and started charging the phazon blaster. Before it could finish it grabbed its head and fell to its knees.  
"Yes bow before me" Came a sexless voice from nowhere. Samus X came out of the trees . It walked over to Dark Samus. Samus X put its hand on Dark Samus's head. The X virus flowed from its head into Dark Samus. The mutation was sped up by the phazon. Dark Samus started fighting it and struggled to get to its feet. It raised its charged blaster towards Samus X but before it could fire it fell limp to the ground. "Your next" threatened Samus X. X pointed the blaster at Samus and right as the blast hit her shoulder she woke up with a start covered with sweat. She was just wearing a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. She went to the Bathroom and washed her face in cold water she looked in the mirror and the shoulder that was hit in the dream had a severe blaster burn.  
She gets dressed and runs to the bridge. "Computer scan for all signals on all frequencies." She says frantically Bee deep "No signals found" the computer states Samus starts working on her computer at speeds of a master hacker. "Computer send all reserve power and all the power from unneeded systems to the low spectrum band 200 waves under normal" "A week signal barely detectable found. There is no decipher code. No known language. No known pattern." the computer droned. "Yes. Know trace the signal before it dissipates.." She demands. "The source is in the middle of dead space" Drones the computer "Dead space? Dead space is unlivable void of death. What could be there?" Samus wonders "Computer set course into the void" Samus demanded " Are you sure ma'am? No one has ever went in and came out." Queried the computer "Yes. I am not normal. I survive where most die I am the hunter" As Samus says the last part her fusion suit comes on

Ahem ok so if you liked it review the more reviews the faster the updates. 


End file.
